Talhah
Talhah, situated in northern Veruvia , is the homeland of the wight elves and once the base for the giant's empire which stretched over most of Triton and the Veruvian Isles. Born, broken and then reborn from the ashes, Talhah has a long and complex history that predates most others. History 'Era of Origins' : Talhah in has been an independant state since the Era of Origins and has played a key role throughout the development of Triton and the surrounding areas. First settled by the giants who thrived in its warm climate and fertile lands, Talhithus as it was then name quickly flourished into a sea port trading goods between the fledgling nations of northern Veruvia. The nature of the giants, both merchant and warrior, led to the development of vast swaths of land that they had either bought or invaded. Talhithus had become the base for a small, albeit rapidly expanding, empire. They were viewed as a power to be respected and to strike towards by the smaller nations of the world as scientific and technological advancements in the region began to make record pace. Using their new found wealth in their new land and advanced weapons of war the giants spread out rapidly. Their empire exploded outwards, taking in any stretch of land they could find. : Within a generation the giant empire had spread across the entirety of Veruvia and most of the Triton peninsula. 'Era of Tyranny' : The Era of Tyranny, or the Era of Order as it is known in some giant texts, encompasses this aspect of Talhah's history. Lasting many generations the empire was strong. However, in a clash against titans, the Talhithus empire fell against the assault of both velkari and ryukai forces in xx AE. While the giants struggled to hold up their empire a rebellion from the subserviant wight elves caused too much damage to repair. The territories were abandoned, only leaving the horn of Talhithus remaining. With the wight elves now the commanding force in the region it was renamed Talhah, representing a new start for the people. The giants were now subjugated under the wight elves, : But the horn was hardly unified. Split into dozens of tiny states Talhah was still very much locked in a civil war that lasted for centuries. These states slowly broke away as champions arose amongst them, more powerful states absorbing the weaker ones and becoming larger themselves. Conflict betweent the new populace of Talhah was frequent. : In xx AE the fighting escalated to a huge degree, known as the Hydra's War. The destruction of four of the city states from a source of power that the wight elves had yet to control, raw magic, prompted a great cooperation effort between the states. The Trepol Pact was signed, proposed by the Athas province, and in xx AE the city states were finally reuinfied. Climate and Wildlife Temperate and warm with lush and fertile soil, surrounded by deep blue waters that stretch on for an eternity, Talhah appears almost like a paradise to visitors. As a nation is it mostly flat, composed of endless rolling hills and a few, but not many, mountain ranges. It is a small region though, its climate consistent over most of Talhah. The only exception to this is the centre of the region where it is drier and sometimes prone to scubland and rockier terrain. Government and Provinces Talhah is a region split into eleven provinces. Once individual city states, these provinces are governed internally by the government system of their choice, often but not always through democratic means. The leaders of these provinces gather in a council, often called a Pantheon, in order to discuss matters that affect the whole of Talhah such as war, disaster and diplomacy. The provinces are as follows; Athas province, Gennadius province, Isidora province, Nike province, Irene province, Paramonos province, Olyisus province, Theod province, Xanios province, Rhode province, Pithos province. The following provinces once existed in Talhah. However, due to the frequent conflicts between the original city states they were destroyed at some point in the nation's history. Bythan province, Hydraea province, Achaikos province. Military Talhah possesses the economy and industrial power to support a surprisingly large army with some of the finest crafted weapons in Veruvia, rivaling even the masterwork of the Tritonian dwarves. In some ways wight elf craftsmanship is finer, utilising more advanced tactics to build more advanced weaponry. Because of this a wight elf soldier is rarely found without the finest equipment the nation has to offer. However, wight elf soldiers are in fact incredibly small in number compared to the armies of other nations. Talhah is a nation dedicated to its own defense and so rely on a small number of finely trained troops and large walls surrounding their cities. Because of this their offensive power is minimal even in a state of total war. Economy